


Backstage Pass III-A

by neorenamon



Series: Back Stage Pass [4]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Group Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Stripping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neorenamon/pseuds/neorenamon
Summary: After losing a bet with Judy, Nick has to spend the night tied up and letting Judy and Gazelle have their way with him. He also knows that the ladies are planning to invite guests over as no limits were placed on what they could do. Nick is in for a wilde ride and he knows it.By the way, III-A stands for III-Anal. Hope that doesn't put anyone off. Thanks.





	1. Nick Gets Pegged

by neorenamon

Nick looked nervous. Judy and Gazelle were taking him to a place he hadn't been before. All because he lost a bet to Judy about besting his high score in **Miss Pacrat**. He even tried to win by dirty tricks. It wasn't very nice the way he felt her up in front of the game cabinet, but then rules weren't set in advance and he wanted to win.

"Okay Nick," said Gazelle as she pointed at a door, "Go in there and strip. Then go down to the second door on the right. We'll be waiting for you." The way she said it and the way she smiled made Nick a nervous fox.

He nodded and walked in. There was no indication if the room was for men, women or unisex, so he looked at the key Gazelle gave him (with a number on the grip) and looked around for a locker with the same number.

Once he found it, he stripped down and placed everything in the locker. Then he closed it and locked it up.

Walking down the hall, he turned into the indicated door. He saw that Gazelle and Judy were already naked, and he wasn't sure where their stuff was stored. There was a door in the back, but he was more attentive to the tilted bed-like platform in the middle of the room. There was loops all around the sides, top and bottom that he was sure were going to be used as anchor points for when he would be tied down.

Gazelle slapped the end of the bed as Nick walked over. She helped in climb up with his ass on the edge and his legs dangling over. Then she had him lay back and pulled his arms towards the upper corners. Judy had climbed onto the other end and handed padded cuffs to the singer that she used to strap his wrists. Leather cords led from the cuffs to the corners which Judy pulled tight.

"I see your taking your loss well," purred Judy.

"I guess," he replied with a nervous laugh, "Just... be gentle with me."

"Oh Nick," she retorted, "You think I'm going to play dirty or something? Like you did in the Arcade?"

"You would remember that, wouldn't you?"

Gazelle pulled his legs up so Nick's feet were over his head. She cuffed and strapped them to loops just below the ones his hands were strapped to. Then she pulled his tail down and tied it off to a strut that Nick couldn't see.

"So... you're going to do my ass, are you?" he asked.

"Oh not yet," mused Judy, "We invited a special guest here and we're letting her go first."

He laughed nervously as he had an idea who the guest was. That was about the time that he was ball gagged by Gazelle, the strap for it being tied behind his head.

"You can come in now, Officer Bad Vibes," said Judy in the direction of the other door.

The door opened and Ann T. Lope walked in, dressed in her (for lack of a better term) biker outfit. He noticed that the crotch was open, and she was wearing a strap-on vibrator in place of panties. It wasn't a big as he thought, but it was smooth black plastic.

If he wasn't so fixed on the vibrator that stuck out like a boner from her loins, he might have noticed Gazelle slip aside to adjust the thermostat.

"Gazelle tells me you're an anal virgin," she cooed as she walked over.

He nodded.

"I wanted to try out the Water-Buffalo Strap-On I had custom made..." she continued.

Nick began sweating.

"but they talked me out of it," she said, "Gazelle gave me her own to wear instead."

He sighed through his nose.

"Still, I'd say it's as big as your boner," she mused, "on both sides, so I guess that will work."

Judy walked up with a jar of lube that she covered the vibrator with before she turned it on for both ends: The one outside as well as the one that was firmly tucked up into Officer Bad Vibe's pussy. He noticed that the controllers were strapped to her thighs just under the stocking she was wearing, so Judy had to pull them down enough to set the controls before she put them back in place.

Walking up, the antelope placed her hands on his ass cheeks as she rubbed the buzzing tip against his anal pucker.

"I have to admit your the first anal virgin I've deflowered, male or female."

' _I feel so honored_ ,' he thought.

His ass vibrated as she slowly began penetrating his sphincter ring.

"I also promised that I'd be slow and gentle with you," she added, "Not like the anal sluts I'm used to dealing with."

She pushed in inch by inch, the buzzing growing throughout his hips and ass.

In spite of himself, or maybe because of it, his cock began emerging from its sheath. He threw his head back as he breathed faster through his nose.

She smiled as she backed off a few inches, and moved in on him again.

"You're doing great, Nick," groaned Judy from the side.

He glanced in her direction to see Judy helf in Gazelle's lap, and she in turn was sitting in a padded chair in one corner. One hand was fondling one of Judy's breasts even as the other rubbed her exposed labia from her camel toe down to her cottontail.

Ann slowly increased the speed of each thrust and retreat, and Nick's boner grew harder and longer as she did so. The vibrations in her own loins were making her as horny and crazy as Nick. Her pussy juice was leaking around the strap-on down her inner thighs.

He also noticed that Ann was sweating, and the room felt warmer than when he came in.

Glancing over at the chair, he noticed that Gazelle's fingers were fully thrust up into Judy's cunt, and that was all wet and puffy as well. She was getting finger-fucked good.

She kept banging away at his ass as she could see the knot forming at the base of his cock. It wouldn't be much longer.

"This is even better than I imagined," purred Gazelle.

The low moan from Judy told Nick that she was cumming on the singer's fingers but good. Once she was done, Gazelle stood up and turned the chair over to the bunny.

Before he knew it, Nick's cock was pumping long strings of white jiz all over his stomach, chest and even his chin.

"Ahh..." moaned Ann as she climaxed herself. He could tell that it was a powerful orgasm as well.

"That leather jacket is way too hot," purred the singer as she unzipped the top. Ann panted as it was pulled over her shoulders and down her arms. Nick was kind of relieved that he didn't have to look at the heavy shoulder pads with their silver spikes.

Nick tried to stretch, but his limbs were restrained and it was hard to do.

Judy came over about then to undo the pads in her thighs and calves.

"I don't know why you're unwilling to show your breasts," she purred as she undid the chest wrap on the antelope female.

She backed up until the double vibrator pulled out of Nick's ass.

"I don't want to be seen as weak..." panted Bad Vibes.

"Why do you think showing you're a woman makes you weak?" she asked as she fondled the small, yet firm and perky tits. The nipples and their aureoles were quite large for her B-cups.

"I... I..." she panted.

"If you don't want to say, I understand," cooed Gazelle into her ear.

"When I was a calf," she groaned, "I wanted to play baseball... football... pigskin tackle... They wouldn't let me because I was a girl!"

"I see."

"So I dressed as a young buck and they let me play like one of the guys!"

Her tail waved back and forth as she talked. Judy was fingering her labia around the edges were the strap on entered her vagina.

"So you didn't like playing girl things?"

"No!" she moaned, "I didn't want to play with dolls, play housewife, play dress-up or any of that stuff!"

"So that's why you dress and act like a man in the police force?" asked Judy.

She nodded.

"When I was a kit," she continued, "They teased me by calling me Jude the Dude."

"Really?"

"In a way, I'm in the same boat as you," she sighed, "I just don't..."

"Go as far as Officer Bad Vibes?" concluded Gazelle.

Judy nodded.

"Don't worry, sweetie," she purred in the antelope's ear, "We won't tell."

"Thank you," she moaned, "I always wanted to tell someone that. It's like a weight off my shoulders."

"Me too," added Judy. She undid the straps and pulled out the double header vibrator.

"It's so hard being macho all the time," she sniffed.

Gazelle stepped in front of her and hugged her tight. Ann returned the favor.

"Around us, you don't have to pretend," said the singer, "I swear."

At that, Ann broke down and wept on the gazelle's shoulder. It was like a dam broke in her heart, releasing a flood of pent up grief and sorrow all at once. Her eyes were shut tight as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"There's nothing weak about crying," agreed Judy.

Judy was wiping tears from her eyes, and Gazelle was crying as well. Even Nick had a little moisture leak from his eyes.

Gazelle took Ann over to the chair and sat down, taking her in her lap as she did so crosswise on her knees. Her hand gently rubbed and patted the antelope's back as she worked it out.

"Thank you... so much..." she sobbed.

Judy hopped onto the table as Nick watched. She straddle his jiz-soaked chest as she took his dick into her mouth. Soon, she was taking most of it in her mouth and throat.

He moaned as he leaned his head back again. She was getting to be very good at giving him blow-jobs.

"It's good this place has extensive showers," purred Gazelle as she watched the bunny sucking off the fox. "I guess someone's getting their reward for being such a good sport about it all."

He grunted as he blew his wad down the rabbit's throat.

A big paw was placed both on Gazelle's shoulder and Ann's back. A big tiger in a Sailor Moo costume just seemed to appear out of no where.

"I didn't know you had it this rough," he said, "If I had, I would have been more supportive."

"That's okay," sniffed Ann, "I was... keeping myself hidden behind the clothes of men..."

Judy realized that she was also a tomboy and preferred men's clothing for the most part. She didn't object that her police uniform was meant for the female officers, after all. Not like the ones given to the men in the precinct.

She lifted her head and wiped the dripping jiz from her chin.

"I think he's all ready for you, Baagh."

The tiger smiled. Nick sweat more. It wasn't just the heat.


	2. Tie a Golden Ribbon 'bout the Ole Fox Tree...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Baagh takes his turn, even Judy is intimidated by him in spite of the Sailor Moo costume. She's also confused by the way he dresses Nick up first. How will things go when it's time to get excited about it all?

by neorenamon

Judy lay quietly on Nick's belly as Baagh stepped up behind him. The tiger's size and muscle mass were quite intimidating so close to her, though Nick had a little more trouble seeing past the bunny's butt and tail. She hardly even noticed the bag he had in his hand until he started pulling things out of it.

First was a golden miniskirt that he placed about Nick's waist. It had a thin belt built into it that was secured in the front by a golden buckle. In fact, the whole skirt was gold colored. The part was on the side, but it was certainly shorter than the length of Nick's erect cock.

 As a kit, she watched Sailor Moo and remembered that Sailor Vixen's color was gold.

The next thing was a gold ribbon that was first tied about Nick's cock and balls, and then several times just around his balls. By the time it was tied into a ribbon, Nick's nuts were quite constricted.

"You know," said the tiger, "I picked these delightful little bits from Sailor Vixen's outfit just for little Nickie here."

Nick made a noise through the ball gag that no one could understand (other than perhaps Gazelle).

Offering Judy a golden choker, he said, "Would you be a doe and put this about little Nickie's throat?"

She took it and turned about. It seemed to be just about the right size for Nick's neck. Now that she was almost in Nick's face, he really had trouble seeing Baagh.

When she looked back, he was tying thicker ribbons around Nick's thighs. They were tied into bows that hung off the sides of the fox's butt cheeks.

As he did so, she noticed his cock was emerging. She guessed that dressing up Nick was a turn on for the big tiger.

"Oh Nickie," he purred, "You're just so adorable and cuddly like this."

It just kept getting bigger like the size of Judy's eyes as she watched it. She was intimidated by Nick's full erection, so this one really worried her. Wrapping herself about his muzzle, she covered his eyes with her feet.

"A big fan of cosplay?" asked Gazelle.

He nodded. "Especially when I'm getting in the mood for sex," he agreed.

She could see his boner well enough to see the short feline penile spines around the head of it. It was meant to stimulate the female into ovulation so she knew they weren't meant to do any damage to his partner.

A glance at Nick told her than the ribbon constricting his balls was making him get a fresh new erection himself. The way it was tied also lifted his testicles out of the way of his anus.

"Remember," said the singer, "This is Nick's first time with a real cock, so..."

"I'll be gentle," said Baagh as he rubbed the head of his dick against the fox's anal pucker.

Nick tensed with the contact.

Ann was still in Gazelle's lap, and with her head over the singer's shoulder, she wasn't very interested in seeing Nick get taken again. She just laid against her with her arms about Gazelle's chest.

Nick shuddered as the spine covered cockhead pushed past his sphincter ring. When he did that, Judy clung to his muzzle even tighter. Her eyes were closed. It was lucky the lube from the vibrator was still fresh on Nick's ass and just inside his bowels.

"Ah..." sighed Baagh as he pressed in further, "Now that's tight."

He stopped when his dick was about a third of the way in, considering it was Nick's first time and all. Based on the length of his erection, that was about all Nick's ass could take. The pullout was as slow as the entry, but not enough to fully pull out.

Judy suddenly realized that Baagh was humming the Sailor Moon theme song from Season 1 as he worked Nick a little faster. She had the lyrics to that song burned into her mind as a kit:

' _Fighting evil by moonlight,_  
_Winning love by daylight,_  
_Never running from a real fight,_  
_She is the one named Sailor Moo._ '

Nick continued to twitch as he got ass banged.

' _She will never turn her back on a friend,_  
_She is always there to defend,_  
_She is the one on whom we can depend,_  
_She is the one named Sailor..._  
  
_Sailor Vixen!_  
 _Sailor Mongoose!_  
 _Sailor Mink!_  
 _Sailor Jerboa!_ '

Gazelle laid her head across Ann's shoulder and closed her eyes as well. She felt that she had seen enough to know how sore Nick's butt was going to be in the morning since she wasn't an anal virgin herself either.

Nick grunted through the gag, but Baagh was hardly making a sound the whole time.

Judy felt something warm crawl down her back, so she guess someone was blowing their wad big time. It went on for too long for just one, so she guessed that the tiger pulled out before he started ejaculation as well.

Then things became quite quiet for a while.

"Be sure to tell Nick how proud I am of him," sighed Baagh as he cleaned his cock with a hanky from the same bag.

"I will," replied Gazelle as she opened her eyes, "but I think he heard it for himself."

The jiz on Nick and Judy was a sight to behold. After all, the fox blew his wad on himself twice and the tiger did the same to him once. Judy was also creamed on her back and no doubt the front from when she crawled onto Nick's belly.

"Nickie can keep the costume parts," he said smiling as he walked out the back door.

Gazelle smiled softly at the thought of Nick wearing them again. But then Nick didn't strike her as being into cosplay, certainly not in the role of Sailor Vixen.

"Perhaps it's time to take a break and clean up," she suggested.

"What about Josei?" asked Judy as she started to loosen her grip on Nick's muzzle.

"Oh that? Josie told me she wants Nick's dick in his ass. It feels more... feminine, I guess."

"Oh..." she replied, ' _I guess Nick's ass is getting a break._ '

Turning about, she untied the ribbon from Nick's cock and balls to let them loose. A little more jiz came out the head when the tension was released.

"There's a hose with a small shower head under the table," said the singer, "It's warm water so rinse of Nick after you wash yourself. The drain is under the table as well."

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, I'm taking Ann to the regular shower area," she replied evenly, "I think she needs to learn to feel like a woman after all these years of acting like a man."

Standing from the chair, Gazelle swept Ann into her arms before going through the back door with her.

Judy removed the skirt and the rest of the ribbons from Nick before she got the hose and began washing off Nick instead of herself first. She said the sprayer to a wide spray, covering half the table at a time. The water was warm, but not very hot.

"I don't think this bet is gonna last much longer," she sighed.

Nick mumbled something into the gag.


	3. Cuddles & Buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josei comes to see Nick, but surprises both him and Judy by asking that Nick be turned loose. He doesn't want Nick to be forced into anything, but rather win him over with his 'feminine charms'.

by neorenamon

Nick waited for the third guest to arrive. He was relieved that it wasn't going to be his butt on the line this time, but instead would be giving his own cock into another man's ass. It was definitely a new experience for him, especially how sore he felt from taking it in his ass twice now.

"Oh Nick," sighed Judy, "I hope... this doesn't make you feel different about me. I didn't think Gazelle would let things... go this far."

Nick nodded.

It was about then that Josei came through the door they first came through instead of the door at the back of the room. He was dolled up in an expensive woman's kimono and all the accessories that went along with it. He even had most of his face painted white, and his cheetah facial stripes redone in midnight black with a rose blush on his cheeks and bright red eye shadow.

"So... where did darling Gazelle go?" he asked as he twirled his oiled paper umbrella.

"She's off..." replied Judy, "entertaining Ann."

"Oh... I see," he mused.

"But... she said something about..."

"By the way, please release Nick," he interrupted, "I don't want Nick to feel I'm taking him against his will."

Nick blinked.

Judy seemed relieved that she was unstrapping the fox from the table.

The fox sat up as he stretched his arms and legs while the cheetah took a seat on the bench.

"Please come here a moment," said Josei as he patted the bench on either side.

Nick and Judy came over, sitting on opposite sides.

"I just want you to know," he said as he turned in the fox's direction, "that you are truly the most beautiful fox I've ever seen."

"I'm beautiful?" he asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes," he said as he looked at Judy, "and you are surely a sight to behold yourself."

Judy blushed and covered her face with her hands and ears.

"But you know there's no limit to how much one can truly love," he purred as he ran a claw down Nick's chest.

"So... what are you saying?" asked Nick.

"I would like you two to be my master," he replied as he placed a hand under Nick's jaw.

"Your... master?" asked Judy.

"I used to be Gazelle's special one," he continued as he leaned closer to Nick's nose, "but... we grew apart, I'm sorry to say."

"So... what do you want us to..." said Nick before Josei interrupted him with a kiss to the lips.

Nick's eyes opened wide as the cheetah's tongue slipped past his front teeth.

He slipped a hand behind Nick's head to keep their muzzles pressed against each other, and Judy could see just how short the cheetah's muzzle was compared to the fox's.

Judy leaned forward so she could see better.

While they kissed, Josei slipped his hand down to begin fondling Nick's cock sheath and fuzzy balls.

She couldn't really tell how much time passed before Nick closed his eyes, his cock emerged or the kiss they shared came to an end.

"You are truly beautiful," purred the cheetah as he stood up.

The two watched as he undid the sash and began peeling the kimono off. Once stripped, he turned and raised his tail as he said, "I am ready to obey you now."

Judy and Nick glanced at each other.

"So..." said Judy, "Give Nick a blow job."

He turned back about to get on his knees before taking Nick's cock into his mouth. His hand fondled the fox's balls as his cock went into the cheetah's mouth.

"Ah..." moaned Nick, "That feels... pretty good..."

"Do I look like that giving you head?" asked Judy.

Nick nodded.

Josei was soon swallowing Nick's load. The he backed up to wipe off his chin.

"Is master pleased?" he asked.

Nick nodded some more.

"So..."

"What position do you want to take him in?" asked Judy.

The fox scratched his chin before replying, "I'm kinda new to this. What's your favorite position."

"On my hands and knees," he said without hesitation, "Take me like a beast."

Nick nodded as Josei got on the floor, hands and knees with his back arched to raise his ass higher. He slowly stood up and took a position behind the cheetah.

"Thank you, master," he purred.

Judy could see well enough under the cheetah to see his own erection forming. It was about the same size as Nick's boner even though Josie was several inches taller then the fox was. His cock, however, was also noticeably narrower than Nick's was.

"I've... uh... never done anything like this before," said Nick.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," he replied.

"Alright," he said as he placed his hands on the cheetah butt cheeks and leaned a bit closer.

The cheetah barely flinched as Nick began penetrating his anus. Judy in fact flinched more.

"That's good," moaned Josei.

Nick pressed further in, taking his time. His ass was certainly tighter than even Judy's pussy had been. The cheetah's tail rose higher and swayed gently from side to side.

' _Maybe I should get Nick to try my ass some time,_ ' mused Judy, ' _or just maybe..._ '

Josie began pushing his ass back as Nick pressed forward, making it as if the fox were banging him faster. The fox's cock, however, never fully penetrated the cheetah's ass.

"Man, I didn't think I'd like it this much," moaned Nick as he got more into it.

"Oh yes," grunted the cheetah. Judy could see how erect his own cock was from the ass banging he was taking.

Between Nick's thrust and Josei's counter thrusts with his own hips, the pace was getting very fast.

Judy gulped, as she hadn't expected seeing the two males going at it to be such a turn on for her.

Nick arched his back, making Judy guess he was blowing his wad into Josei's bowels. He growled as his balls tightened, but still his knot formed outside of his partner's ass.

Red faced and panting, she watched as Josei began pumping his own seed out onto the floor.

Soon, the two of them had spent themselves, and were left panting.

"Nick? Josei?" asked Judy.

They looked at each other before Nick replied, "What's up, Carrots?"

"I... I... want Josie to be the first one to..." she said as her cheeks turned beet red.

"To what?"

"Take my ass virginity!" she moaned as she covered her face with her ears again.

The two males just blinked.

"Up to you," replied Nick as he looked at Josei.

"Well, my precious bunny," he purred, "I would be honored to take it."

"I can watch, right?" asked Nick.

The rabbit and the cheetah both nodded.


	4. Treat her like a lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Nick watches, Josei takes Judy's ass for her first time, but not in the way either expects. It's not bad either. In fact, Judy practically busts a gut laughing.

by neorenamon

Josei crouched down and gestured for Judy to come closer. She slowly walked over, unsure of what to expect.

"Hmm..." mused Nick.

He hugged the bunny tight as he used one hand to rub her back. The other hand slipped down towards her cottontail.

"You see, Mistress Hopps," said the cheetah evenly, "the key to having good anal sex is to be relaxed and go with the flow."

"Oh," she purred, "I see."

Nick wondered just how much more his butt was sore from taking the tiger's cock in his ass because he was tense.

"So I'm going to get you nice and relaxed before we start," he purred as he wrapped his fingers about her tail.

"That feels nice," she sighed.

"You're probably wondering what makes anal sex appealing?"

Judy nodded.

"Biology is a funny thing," he purred, "You wouldn't think that you bowel can be as sensitive as a cock or vagina, but it can be. There's nerves that cluster about the bowels. On a woman, it's called the G-spot and it can be stimulated from both the pussy and the bowel sides."

' _He's also getting her mind off having anal sex with her by talking to her,_ ' mused Nick, ' _I don't think she's tense any more. Her ears are down and I think I see some twitch in her tail._ '

"Men don't really have the same thing as a G-spot, but there is something like it. You can find it from the outside or the inside once you know that it exists."

She nodded as he fingered her pussy from the back. Minutes passed as she rubbed her head under his chin.

"I think we're ready to move on," said Josei as he lifted Judy from the floor was the hand under her butt. He carried her over to the same table that Nick was strapped down to and sat her on the edge.

' _I think she's starting to get nervous again,_ ' thought Nick when he noticed a little twitch in her nose. A rabbit's nose gets twitchy when they're frightened, and Nick knew to look for it.

"Just lay back and I'll finish getting you ready," he said as he stroked her chest and made her lay on her back with her legs still over the edge.

He lowered the table so his cock would be on the same level as her butt.

"Oh... just a second," said Nick.

"Nick," said Judy, "What are you up to?"

"Getting you ready," he purred as he spread her arms out to the sides. Then he pulled cords from the sides and tied them at the wrists. They weren't fully taut, but she couldn't really move her arms much either.

"You're really getting into this, aren't you?" she moaned.

"Oh yeah," he quipped.

"Now we can move on," said Josei as he rubbed a finger up and down Judy's cunt. It was already damp from before and soon was quite wet.

She was getting worked up from having her labia teased before he inserted part of a finger into her vagina.

"Oh my..." she moaned as he wiggled the finger about.

"That's prep?" asked Nick.

"It's Mistress Hopp's first time," replied Josei, "So I'm taking it nice and slow."

"But... uh... that's not her ass... How's that getting her ready?"

"That's easy," he mused as he moved his digit from her pussy to her ass, "I just needed to get her nice and wet to do this..."

Judy tensed as the finger slipped into her bowels, rubbing her own juices about her sphincter ring. She let out a moan as he did so.

"Oh, I see," quipped Nick.

The fox wondered what the cheetah was doing as he leaned down over Judy's abdomen, and they were both surprised when he started blowing raspberries into her belly button. It sounded particularly wet and wild to Nick's ears.

Judy immediately began laughing. Her legs began to twitch even though her finger was still in her anus.

"I did not see this coming," muttered Nick.

The blowing and the laughing continued for a while until Judy was nearly out of breath from laughing so hard.

Then Josei stood up, pulling back his finger and getting a soft grip on her hips. He leaned forward as her feet came to rest on his stomach.

Nick didn't even noticed when the cheetah got a boner, but there it was. In fact, it wasn't even as wide as two of his fingers together. Nick's erection was wider than two of his fingers, especially when knotting.

Judy went from gasping to panting to moaning as his erection slipped into her ass. By using her own juice and making her relax as much as she was, it slid into her bowels fairly easily.

"There," purred Josei, "Let's find that G-spot of yours, shall we?"

"I think I know what I can do," said Nick as he stepped up.

"Nick?" she asked.

He reached over her chest and down her abdomen until his finger was curling around her camel toe. With two fingers, he began rubbing her labia from top to bottom.

"That's a good idea," agreed Josei as he slowly pressed his cock in deeper.

"I think with a couple of fingers in her cunt," said Nick smoothly, "and your dick in her ass, we should be able to press her G-spot from both sides at once." As he said it, he slipped a finger into her dripping hole.

"That should give her an orgasm worth remembering," he agreed.

Judy's legs twitched more as her pussy and ass were penetrated deeper at the same time. Nick added a second finger to the first as he now had his fingers all the way into her cunt.

"Ahhh..." moaned Judy, "You guys... you're too much..."

"Just relax and cum when you feel like it," grunted the cheetah. Even when grunting, it came across as feminine.

Nick was getting excited as well. Watching her ass getting taken even as he fingered her pussy was a hell of a turn on for him, especially since she was a captive audience at the moment. Agreeable, but still captive.

When Josei closed his eyes, Nick guessed that he was dumping his seed into Judy's bowels. He only paused a few seconds before returning to humping Judy's ass, as she had not climaxed yet. The fox also continued to fuck the bunny with his digits.

"AHH!" she moaned, "I... I'm gonna... LOSE IT!"

Even the guys could tell from her shuddering that her orgasm was a powerful one, shooting up and down her spine like lightning. Neither guy slowed down, so her climax just dragged on and on until she was completely exhausted.

"Thank you, Josie," she panted as she finally stopped cumming.

Nick untied her hands as Josei kissed her on the lips.

"I think I'm ready for another round," he grunted, "How about you, Carrots?"

"What about Josie?" she asked as she sat up.

"It's alright, Masters..." said the cheetah.

"You aren't done yet," said Nick with a toothy grin.

"No?" asked Judy.

"Oh no," he replied, "I see two cocks and two holes that need filling here."

Judy gulped.

"Oh, I see where you're going with this, Master Wilde," said Josei.


	5. Gräfenberg Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy has intercourse with two males at once, a totally new experience for her. Nick is rather excited at the prospects.

by neorenamon

"So..." mused Nick as he looked at Josei, "How would you suggest handling this?"

"Trade places with Mistress Hopps," he suggested.

He lifted the bunny off the table as he took her place. Once he was seated and reclined against the table, Josie laid Judy against his stomach. Now she was face down and his cock was resting against her pussy. Her hands rested on his chest muscles as he placed his about her shoulders.

"Master Wilde will begin first," he mused.

Then Josei stepped up behind the two of them as he lined up the fox's cock with her still hot, damp cunt. His dick was rapidly getting hard at the notion of taking his partner once more. Now that she had been knotted by him, she could take him more easily.

Once Nick was about half way in, Josei lifted her tail and started sticking his own penis into her anus. He placed his hands on her hips once the head was fully inserted, causing Judy to moan long and low.

"I will move Mistress Hopps so our cocks are moving together," he said as he began moving the bunny up and down Nick's belly.

Judy groaned hotly as her ass and pussy were filled at the same time. Full enough that the two males could feel each other's boners through the muscle between her bowels and her vagina.

Working together, they both pressed in deeper to her until they sandwiched her G-spot between them. Then Judy really let out a long moan.

"Let me know if we're going too fast, Mistress," said the cheetah softly.

"I'm... ah... I'm good..." she panted.

"And you, Master Nick?"

"I never thought I'd enjoy sharing my love of Judy so much," he grunted.

"I'm glad I'm pleasing you both," said Josei as their pace increased.

Judy's moans grew louder and louder by the minute. With her G-spot getting pressed from opposite sides at once, it was the most intense sexual stimulation she had ever felt. She reached down between her legs to stroke her erect clit as well.

Soon, both cocks were fully buried inside the bunny as her ass slapped against their ballsacks.

"OOOoooOOOhhhHHH..." she moaned as she increased the pace with her own hands and legs. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes appeared to have rolled back into her head.

"Judy?" grunted Nick, "You okay?"

"Mistress Hopps..." purred Josei, "Her instincts have taken over. She's on autopilot and she's gonna milk both our cocks dry."

"Not a bad way to go, but... I can't stop her from taking my knot again..."

"Go with the flow, Master," he replied softly.

"Ah... the things I do for love..."

"We all make our own sacrifices."

The pace continued until they both dumped a load into their respective holes, yet Judy was still going strong.

"I've... never seen... this side of... my bunbun before," moaned Nick.

"Not many do," panted Josei.

"You still have time to get out."

"I'm... fine..."

"Oh heck! I'm gonna go again!" moaned Nick as he had another even stronger ejaculation. His cock knotted and he was now locked in place inside the bunny's pussy. When her pussy clamped down on Nick's shaft, her bowels locked down on Josei's cock as well.

Time began to lose meaning as she continued humping them both. They blew their wads more times than either could count. It was like Judy had become a raving sex machine that Nick had never seen before.

"AH!" moaned Nick, "I'm dry and she's still making me cum!"

"Me too, Master," agreed Josei.

"When will she snap out of it?!"

"That's one of the mysteries of rabbit sex," he replied evenly.

" **Ah sweet cheese and crackers!** " he grunted. ' _Oh great, now she's got me saying that!_ '

"I'd say we're going to be walking funny tomorrow," agreed the cheetah.

"Ah Jude, I didn't know you had this in you!"

Judy was finally showing signs of slowing down.

"How long have we been at this?" panted Nick.

"About two hours, Master."

"DAYUUUUUUMM!!" he moaned.

"Uh..." moaned Judy, "Where am I?"

"We should call you the 'Penis Trap'," mused Nick.

"The what?"

"Nick has knotted you, and you've got both our cocks trapped by your muscles now," said the cheetah.

"I did that?"

"Oh yeeeaaah," groaned Nick, "The three of us are gonna be stuck like this for a while longer."

"I'm... so sorry," she sighed.

"Don't be sorry, Mistress," he replied, "Things like this... should be expected once in a while."

"I think this is going to be a problem," said Nick.

"Don't worry, Master," he mused, "I can handle this."

He surprised them both by picking up Nick with one arm behind his back and the other under his butt while keeping Judy between them. Nick wrapped his arms about the cheetah's shoulders to help keep balance.

"You must work out," panted Judy.

"Of course," he replied as he carried the two of them into the back room. The door just pushed open. Once there, Nick could see that there was a nice sofa in the changing room near the door.

"Oh this is so intense..." sighed Judy.

He laid on the couch sideways so that he was in back, Nick was closer to the edge and Judy was between. Fortunately, the seat was made for large mammals to it was plenty wide and deep.

"Master, Mistress," he purred, "You should get some sleep. That will help undo the knotting faster."

"What about you?" asked Judy.

"I shall keep an eye open for Gazelle to return... in case she has any questions."

"Do you like being... ah..."

"Submissive?" he replied, "Yes, I do."

Nick yawned.

"I can... get used to... being called Mistress," she said as she yawned herself.

"It's been a while since I've had a Master," he agreed, "I think I'll love serving under you both."

"Not if bunbun keeps stuffing herself with blueberry muffins from home," chuckled Nick.

"NICK!" she snarled, "I can still leave you strapped to that table if you don't behave yourself!"

"I kid, Carrots," he snickered.

"Still... it's so nice... being stuck between... two sets of washboard abs," she purred as she yawned again.

"Yes, I believe that rabbits are communal sleepers," mused Josei, "at least when they're in large families."

"How did you know that?"

"Gazelle is a xenosexual and I think some of that rubbed off on me."

Judy was softly snoring by the time he was done saying it. She had a deep, warm feeling from both her vagina and her bowels.

Nick fell asleep shortly thereafter.

 

The next part will switch from Nick &; Judy to Gazelle &; Ann. Did you think I forgot about them? See you there. :)


	6. Assertions & Insertions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After showering together, Gazelle takes Ann aside to show her some more of her toys. She also shows Officer Bad Vibes that one can be assertive without being aggressive.

By neorenamon

Gazelle left the shower area just behind Ann. With her hands about the antelope's chest, she had been teasing her nipples for quite some time. Yet Ann continued to try and keep the singer from seeing them by holding her hands over them. Even still, they were sticking out a few inches from her aureole as they rubbed against the singer's palms.

"Your nipples are so adorable," she moaned, "Why hide them?"

"Ah," panted Ann, "because they're freakishly large."

"From the way you squirm, I bet they're massively sensitive too."

"I... uh..." she panted.

"I bet if I keep this up, you'll cum without having to touch anything else."

She allowed the nipples between her first and second fingers as she gripped them even tighter.

Ann leaned her head back until her horn extensions were touching Gazelle's back.

"You're so much sexier than you give yourself credit for," she moaned into her ear, "So much you hide under those wraps and leather jackets. I can see how a police officer would want to project power and confidence, but there are times when you should just be yourself."

Ann's tongue lolled to the side over the bridge of the singer's muzzle. Her tail wagged furiously against the gazelle's stomach.

"It's funny how women like to tell men that size isn't that important," she purred, "but that applies to the breasts of women as well."

"But yours," panted the antelope, "they're so full, so round..."

"So fully packed?"

Ann was too busy moaning to answer, but Gazelle could tell by the shudder of her body when she was in full orgasm. It only took continued stroking of her rock hard milk nozzles to keep her cumming. Finally, she leaned back firmly against her chest and her large breasts.

"Isn't it nice to get release from something you consider a weakness?" asked the gazelle as she turned her partner to face her.

"I... uhm... well... Thank you," she said haltingly.

"Now lets have us some real fun," she purred.

Ann blinked as Gazelle moved her towards the lockers.

She opened her own first, and pulled out a fat looking 9 inch vibrator. It looked like a tiger's cock, but only had round bumps around the head in place of the penile spines. There was also a thick strap and a contoller attached to it.

"I haven't seen you in a while," she purred as she stuffed it up her cunt with a fluid thrust, "Mommy has missed you."

She secured the strap and controller about her thigh before she turned it up full force. With the strap in place, it wasn't going to move much.

Taking out the two-headed smooth black plastic strap-on, she also took out a microfiber cleaning cloth and rubbed down both end of it as Ann watched.

"I know you want to use your custom job," she purred, "but I don't think either of us are quite ready for that."

She placed one end under the antelope's pussy and slid it up inside her before securing it in place.

:"Now there's one other detail," she added as she took two little egg shaped buzzers from her locker.

She took a narrow tape dispenser from her locker and used it to secure the eggs to Ann's nipples before she turned them both on.

"What about the other end?" asked Ann.

"Oh, you'll see," she purred as she led her over to a padded bench.

She laid Ann on her back with her legs loosely over the sides as she then stepped over her crotch. Standing on her toes, she managed to maneuver the other end of the strap on so it was just under her anal pucker.

"You... you're really going to..."

Reaching down, she turned both ends of the double vibrator up full.

"Yes, I am," purred Gazelle as she settled down and the black plastic vibrator slid into her ass.

"AH... you're too much..."

"Nothing like having both holes full," moaned the singer as she started rising and falling.

Ann reached out and gripped her partner's ass cheeks with both hands. Gazelle responded by placing her hands on top of the antelope's.

Their breathing quickened as the gazelle bounced faster, her cheeks slapping into the antelope's loins.

Bad Vibes could only watch in utter fascination at Gazelle's breasts bouncing up and down after she bounced because of the effects of mass and momentum on them.

"You see, Officer," she moaned, "One can get what you want with sugar better than vinegar."

"I... uh... don't know what... you mean..."

"Being macho... aggressive... It got you what you wanted when you were a child... now I want to show you other options... Womanly options..."

"But I don't want to be weak..."

"You aren't... you're very strong... You just don't know how... to be strong as yourself... I'll show you..."

The two women were soon panting too hard to speak anymore.

When Gazelle had her orgasm, she came to a full stop on Ann's loins. Panting, she leaned forward until she was laying on top of the antelope. Their breasts were soon mashed against each other, nearly nipple to nipple.

"I... I want to learn from you!" she moaned just as her own climax began.

Wrapping their hands together and entwining their fingers over their heads, Gazelle replied, "I would be honored to show you."

"Maybe... later," she panted back, "I just want to lay here... and live the moment..."

Gazelle realized that the buzz from her pussy vibrator was surely going right into Ann's clit as their groins lay against each other.

"Sure..." she moaned, "We can do that..."

Lowering her head, she rubbed cheeks with Ann.

"Has anyone ever told you... that they love you?" asked the antelope.

"Oh... I've heard that so many times..." she moaned back.

"Would it be different if I told you that?"

"Well... just try it and see..."

"Okay," she said nervously, "Gazelle... I love you."

She lifted her head to kiss Ann deeply, tongues slipping into the mouth of the other. It lasted for some time before the singer ended it.

"I can tell when someone really means 'I love you'... but I should warn you,.. I love so many others... no one can claim me just for themselves..."

"If sharing your love is what it takes to be accepted by you... then I will!"

"Then welcome to the club!" she replied, "In fact, I think Okapi will want to be a lover of yours too... and a certain fox and rabbit I know."

"You really think so?"

"I'm not psychic," she smirked, "but I think so."

"Isn't Okapi and... Chief Bogo... aren't they a couple now?"

"He entered a relationship with her full knowing that she has open relationships with many. I think he'll understand as long as he never feels left out."

"I feel so lucky now... to have met you... and the others down at the ZPD."

Gazelle returned to laying on top of the antelope.

"I think a shopping trip is in order!" she moaned.

"Ah... I hate shopping!"

"Then you aren't living the experience right, my dear," said Gazelle with a smirk.

"Fine... I'll try it if you're willing to be with me in every store."

"I feel blessed by everyone I love," she purred, "It just... just makes me want to... siiinnn... mmmppphhh?!"

Ann had clamped her hand over the singer's mouth.

"Maybe... we can karaoke later?"

Gazelle nodded.


	7. Wabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy wakes up to find she's in a metal tub and Nick & Finnick have her on their dinner menu.
> 
> The funny part is this is based on a dream I really had recently.

by neorenamon

Judy awoke in an awkward position. She was laying in some kind of tub with her hands tied to a handle at one end and her feet to the other. There was something round and red stuck in her mouth.

' _Am I gagged with an apple?!_ '

She bit down on it until she could swallow a bit and free her mouth.

"Ugh... Where am I?" she asked as she looked about, but couldn't see over the edge of the tub.

"Hewwo wabbit," purred a familiar voice.

' _What's up with his voice?_ '

She looked to see Finnick looking at her over the end of the tub.

"Nya..." she replied, "What's up, Doc?"

Holding up two peeled carrots, he replied, "You're what's up."

"What on earth are you going to do..."

He reached in with his other hand to lift her ass and shove the smaller carrot into her anus.

"AHH!" she moaned, "That stings, Doc!"

"Be qwiet," he scolded her, "Dinner should not be heard."

' _DINNER?!_ '

He then proceeded to stuff her pussy with the larger carrot. She could see her own juices spurt as her hole was stuffed so tight.

"Is dat wabbit talkin'?" asked another voice in the room.

She looked around to see Nick in coveralls and having a corncob pipe in this mouth.

"Varmint just don't wanna shut up," replied Finnick.

"Guys," she moaned, "Untie me! This isn't funny!"

"Course it ain't funny," replied Nick with a toothy grin.

He started taking shaved carrots, celery stalks, radishes and other assorted veggies, and dropping them all around her as he used a wicked sharp knife to slice them into thin, flat slices. Soon she was almost buried in the stuff.

"Y'aww git the stove goin while the water from the well," said Finnick as he dropped from her sight.

"Okay cuz!" he said as the pan began to turn red in the bottom.

' _NO!_ ' she thought, ' _This can't be happening!_ '

Desperately, she pulled on her ropes trying to break loose.

Finnick began pouring a big bucket of water all around her while Nick shoved a whole radish into her mouth.

' _Please don't eat me!_ ' as she protested, "MMMPPPHHH!!"

"Hasenfeffer," said Nick, "Just like in tha ole country."

"Mistress Hopps," said Finnick in a new voice, "You have to wake up."

' _HUH?!_ '

"You're getting Master Wilde worked up again! You have to wake up!"

Judy awoke between two sets of washboard abs.

"Mistress," purred Josei, "You're knotting Nick again in his sleep."

She realized she was trying to push away from Nick, which must have happened like sleep walking.

"Judy..." moaned Nick as he squirmed, "You rutting beast you..."

His cock knotted inside her again.

"Lucky this couch is waterproofed," purred Ann as she held a bottle of spring water over them.

"Is that a good idea?" asked Gazelle.

"Oh, it never fails," she replied as she started pouring it onto the collective crotches.

"AH!" moaned Judy, "That's freezing cold!"

"Yep," she purred, "I used it whenever a wolf or fox gets stuck on one of my toys."

"I'm up, I'm up!" said Nick suddenly. He looked about to see Ann and Gazelle staring down on them.

Ann's leer suddenly made Nick think about other things than his dream, and the cold water made his knot vanish pretty quick.

"I'll have to remember that one," purred Gazelle.

"Officer Bad Vibes," huffed Nick, "You're dessspickaaable!"

"Oh Nickie," she replied, "I didn't know you cared."


	8. Turnabout is fair play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Officer Bad Vibes pegged Nick's ass, he feels it's only fair to return the favor to Ann. Judy takes the opportunity to try her huge nipples out for herself.
> 
> Gazelle excuses herself to check up on someone else, but decides to change into something more golden first.

by neorenamon

Judy managed to extract herself from the cocks of Nick and Josei once their erections cooled off and shrunk enough for Nick's knot to deflate.

"Say, Officer Bad Vibes," said Nick as he sat up and pat the couch, "Why don't you join us?"

"I left my duct tape in my other uniform," she replied.

Judy smiled as Nick made a face, but Ann sat down between them anyways.

"Gazelle?" asked Josei.

"Why don't you four get to know each other better?" she suggested as she moved towards the back door of the changing room.

"Where are you going?" asked the fox.

"Oh, I have something to check up on," she replied, "I shouldn't be gone... too long."

As she left, Ann noticed that Nick and Judy had shifted their attention to her breasts. She covered them with her hands as she moaned, "Please, don't stare at them... I know they're..."

"Beautiful?" suggested Judy.

"What?"

"I think Jude the Dude here is getting a nipple fetish," smirked Nick.

"What?"

"I saw her in Okapi's lap a while ago, getting her off by sucking her nipples like a babe," he continued.

Ann blushed.

"What's wrong?" asked the bunny.

"Gazelle... she... uh..." she replied slowly.

"She showed you what having big nipples are good for?" said Nick as he waggled his eyebrows.

"I wish you wouldn't put it like that," she moaned.

Judy used her nose to push one of her hands up and away from her breast. Her nipple had puffed up just from being talked about.

"Please... don't..." she protested before Judy took it into her mouth whole.

"By the way, how did you feel about pegging me earlier?" he asked.

"I guess it wasn't fair to take advantage of you like that," she replied as she clutched Judy to her bosom.

"Then it's alright to return the favor?"

"I guess," she answered.

"Well then lay back," he said, "I want to do your ass."

She turned onto the couch and raised her legs as she clutched the suckling bunny tighter. Nick slipped between her legs to that they were over his shoulders. He got onto his knees so that her ass was lifted off the bed.

"First time?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "I've never been... on the receiving end before."

"I'll be gentle then," he said as he started rubbing the head of his dick against her labia.

"I see you've picked up a new trick, Master," purred Josei.

"You know, Josei," he mused as he continued, "I think there's another lonely nipple that needs attention."

He nodded as he went to suckle on the unattended milk nozzle. It was getting aroused even without being licked or sucked.

"Ah..." moaned Ann, "My... sole... weakness..."

She was quickly getting wet between her legs, and when Nick figured she was juicy enough, used his fingers to transfer some of it to coat his erect penis. Eough to penetrate her anal pucker without much discomfort.

"Well, Bad Vibes," he said as he started pushing in, "Here we go..."

...

Meanwhile

...

Gazelle walked over to another locker and used a different key on it. This one had some special things in it that she normally didn't use.

"I hope he waited for me," she purred as she started pulling out costume pieces.

She began dressing herself in gold.

When she was done, she went to the exit door and made her way down the back hall to another room. She let herself in to find Baagh sitting on a recliner chair waiting for her.

"Wait long?" she asked.

"Ah... You're the only one I know who can pull off Sailor Vixen," he sighed.

"Did you have fun with Nick?" she asked.

"Not really," he replied, "It's just not fun to bang someone in the ass that's not willing."

"Then allow me to make up for it," she purred as she pulled her top open and allowed her breasts to pop out of the tight blouse.

"I was hoping you would say that," he replied.

She leaned down to put her tits in his face as she lifted his skirt to liberate his cock and balls. Pulling them down, she let the panty rest under his testicles. Once that was done, she fingered his ballsack until his cock emerged.

"You're an awesome costumer and cosplayer," he purred, as Gazelle made all of her costumes herself from scratch. She was a regular at several anime conventions in Zootopia and around the world.

"Flatterer," she replied, "Funny how we met each other back at _Moocon II_."

He nodded as she rubbed the head of his dick against her anal pucker.

"It's funny how we're both such fans of Sailor Moo too," he added.

She nodded as she rested a hand on his shoulder. Once he was good and hard, she settled onto his cock in spite of the penile spines covering his cock head. It was one of the large herbivore's dirty little secrets: Since they evolved eating large amounts of plant matter, they took big dumps. That meant their anus was made for a larger opening then other mammals.

Gazelle grunted as his dick went further into her bowels. Thanks to her ex, she was used to the spines tickling her insides. She was even used to taking all of his long, fat cock anally.

He idly groped her breasts, rubbing his palms against her nipples as she sank lower.

"I will call down the judgement of love upon you," she panted as she almost sat on his balls.

"In the name of the Moo," he replied, "I shall punish you."

She raised up before squatting down again. Even with nothing in her pussy, it was enough to rub against her sweet spot between her bowels and her vagina.

" _Fucking evil by daylight, getting banged by moonlight, getting screwed cuz it feels right, she' s the one called Sailor Moo_ ," crooned Gazelle.

"You can make any song sound hot and dirty," he moaned.

...

Back on the couch...

...

Nick was earnestly banging away at Ann's ass as she moaned and squirmed. Between taking it in the butt and getting sucked off, she was really losing her erotic mind.

"Oh yeah..." he panted.

"This... isn't as... bad as... I thought," she moaned.

Her nipples were both at full extension and rock hard from being suckled so eagerly.

"It's coming," he grunted.

His knot formed as he began pumping his seed into her ass.

"Oh," she moaned, "I'm going to lose my mind!"

He leaned into her legs and ass as he kept blowing his wad.

Judy was particular energetic, as she was using her hands to push away as she suckled, pulling out on the nipple like a hungry calf would to make their mother produce more milk for them.

When she started cumming, he could see her pussy juice spurting out onto his cock and balls.

Nick simply panted as he waited for his dick to finish.

"Did you knot her ass?" asked Judy as she released the nipple.

"Oh, it's tight alright," he replied, "but I think I can pull out. I'm just not at the moment... I don't want to risk hurting her anus."

"That's thoughtful of you, Master," chirped Josei.

"I'm a prince of a fox," he purred, "What can I say?"

"I don't mind laying around for a bit," agreed Ann.

Judy went back to her throbbing nipple, idly licking it.

"I can't tell you just how much I enjoy taking it in my ass," purred the cheetah.

"I'm... beginning to see that... for myself," agreed the antelope.

"I don't want anyone to feel left out," purred Nick as he grabbed his bunbun's cottontail.

"Nick?" she asked, "What are you?..."

He cut her off by stuffing his wet finger into her anus.

"Ugh..." she moaned, "That's not fair! I wasn't ready!"

"You already took Josei's cock," he giggled, "My finger can't be bigger."

"That's not what I meant and you know it... you... you sly fox!"

"What? Not a dumb fox?" he asked as his finger fucked her ass.

"I'll call you dumb fox later!" she moaned as he worked her butt harder.

He could see her juices already dripping from her cunt even as he continued.

"Master Wilde is surely domineering," sighed the cheetah.

"I'll... he can only get away with this... this one time," she panted. Her shuddering and legs twitching told them all just how much she 'hated' getting her ass fingered.

Ann giggled as she placed her hands over the bunny's back, snuggling her against her chest and abdomen.

"I think it's time to up my game," said Nick with a leer.

"Now what are you planning..." moaned Judy.

He stuck his thumb into her pussy so he could pinch her G-spot between his digits.

"AH!" she moaned, "Double no fair!"

"Playing fair is for suckers, sweetheart," purred Nick.

"Crap! I'm gonna!.. gonna!.."

"Go with the flow," purred Ann, "That's what Gazelle taught me."

...

Back on the recliner...

...

Gazelle moaned as Baagh's cock continued pumping his thick, creamy seed into her ass. She had stopped bouncing on his crotch because she started her own orgasm almost at the same time he began ejaculating into her.

"How did I do?" she panted.

"The singing or the fucking?" he replied.

"Both."

His hands squeezed her ass cheeks as the tips of his claws just lightly scraped across her hide.

"Amazing as usual," he growled.

She leaned in to kiss him on the lips, her tongue pressing all the way into his mouth past his sharp, pointy teeth. It continued for a couple of minutes.

"I should really see how the others are doing," she panted as the kiss ended.

"Well, you're kinda stuck on my dick until I can get it down some," he replied.

While cats weren't known for knotting, his cock was still quite fat. Nick was lucky his own ass didn't get stuck.

"I'm sure they'll get by..." she panted, "a little while longer."

"They're all police officers after all," he agreed.

"Well... maybe that's what worries me," she giggled.

"Hardy-har-har," he grunted, "I'm one of those cops too, don't forget."

"I'm well aware of that... Sailor Moo."

"Touche," he purred as he lapped at her exposed throat.


	9. Submissive Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy decides that she want to be a sub, and she has two good teachers on how to be one: One a strong dom who might be looking for something more, and another a sub who has much to offer. Things could get complicated down at the ZPD after this...

by neorenamon

Judy panted as she came down from the second orgasm Nick gave her with his finger in her ass and thumb in her pussy. It had to rank up in the top three climaxes she had ever felt before.

"I think you'd be a great submissive," purred Ann as she rubbed the bunny's back with both hands.

"Who?" she asked, "Me?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's talking to you, Carrots," agreed Nick.

"If anyone can teach Mistress Judy about being a sub," added Josei, "It would be Officer Bad Vibes."

"I think we both can learn a few things," moaned the antelope as she felt her nipples still throbbing from all the suckling they got.

"Well..." mused Judy, "On one condition."

"What might that be?"

"You also have to teach Nick here how to be a master," she replied evenly.

Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Sure," replied Ann, "I think Nick would be a great dom."

"It would make sense since Nick is my Master now," agreed the cheetah.

"Well..." said Nick awkwardly, "I'm glad... that you think I'm so capable."

"So Ann can teach you how to be a Master," said Judy, "while Josei shows me how to be submissive."

All the others nodded.

"I see you're getting along," purred a familiar woman's voice, "I hope I'm invited to play too."

They looked over to see Gazelle leaning against the door frame, her body once more nude from head to toe.

"Of course," said Ann and Josei at the same time.

"Personally," said the singer, "I like being an alpha submissive."

Judy blinked.

"That's someone with a dominant personality who has someone more dominant over them," explained Josei.

"Is that a thing?" asked Nick.

"Of course it is," chuckled the cheetah, "It's not very common, but there are mammals like that."

"I'm going to need a scorecard to keep all this straight," muttered the fox.

"Actually, I can be like that too," said Ann, "considering all that's happened lately."

"So..." said Judy, "Nick is the top master, Ann is second, Gazelle is third and the rest of us are the subs?" asked Judy.

"That sounds about right," said Gazelle, "Maybe we should have... a little club of our own?"

"How about the Kinky Officer Patrol Service?" suggested Nick.

"K.O.P.S.?" asked Judy, "Isn't that kinda corny?"

"Besides," added Gazelle, "Okapi and I aren't officers."

"There is that," agreed the fox.

"Well what else can we call ourselves?" asked Josei.

"How about the Officer Bad Vibe Fan Club?" asked Judy.

"How about... no," said the antelope.

There was a few moments of silence that followed.

"Does our club even need some kind of name?" asked Ann, "It's just a submissive club after all..."

"Hey!" said Nick, "The Submissive Club!"

"Wuht?"

"I think that works fine," agreed Gazelle.

"I declare myself El Presidente for Life!" boasted the fox.

"Don't push it, dumb fox," muttered Judy.

"Insurrection!" he moaned, "Disloyalty!"

"What do you plan to do about it?" asked the cheetah.

Grabbing Judy by her hands with one hand and her feet with the other, he lifted the bunny into the air.

"Nick?" she asked.

"To the torture chamber!" he said as he carried Judy back to the room where he was restrained.

"Nick?!"

"Count me in," said Ann.

"I wanna watch," added Gazelle as she followed.

"I should see Master in action," agreed Josei.

"Do I get a vote in this?" asked the rabbit.

"No!" they all replied as one.


End file.
